<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My First Love in the Lakeshore by anamie1217</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767811">My First Love in the Lakeshore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamie1217/pseuds/anamie1217'>anamie1217</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Love, M/M, Shotacon, Trapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamie1217/pseuds/anamie1217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The abused boy runs to the nearest lakeshore from his father. In the lakeshore, he meets the trap has beautifully as your sleepy was gone if he was there. <br/>They falls love and the first love for him was forced to end by violence. After 4 years, he watches his lover on YouTube...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My First Love in the Lakeshore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why do people say “love and peace” can be warlike? I walk along the cold lakeside, I meet he then. <br/> The day I met him for the first time, tears rolled onto the sand in the dark. His vacant eyes reflected the sky like cake powdered sugar inlayed. </p><p>His first question: Why do u smile although u are in the cruel situation ? </p><p> My body of scars made him the question in the lakeside. <br/> Naked woman and guy loved and they forced me join and see, daddy hurt my body and heart from his stress. Hey god, why must I be born between them? The first person helped me was lakeside boy, no, he was a trap. <br/> His heavily long hair was easy ban and his eyes like a cat under pare bangs were lost and it seek his way. His name was Rinne, you may don’t know the hidden name. <br/> The abused  boy, me and the unknown trap, Rinne loved in the lakeside, in the quiet midnights. The 12 years old boy reflected the 11 years old trap. Idk why was he trap although I thought there were sexes called man, women, and Rinne. </p><p> My heart was in the high like in the heaven. The lakeside trap smiled when I smiled. The night near 15/8, I asked him why people liked to say love and peace were warlike. <br/> He answered: I hate them, I can’t live in this world because there are people I hate so much. </p><p> I replied him; well, why do u live in the world? Your lifestyle is like death. </p><p>Then, he kissed my cheek and said quietly. </p><p>“Because I have a person is glad at that I live truly. I live for him.”</p><p>I pushed him down on the sand and cried with my rolling tears. </p><p>“Don’t say that like what you say! I’m getting sad by imagination when I lost u...!”</p><p>Then, he smiled and stroked my dirty cheek by my tears. <br/>“I won’t go anymore.”</p><p>“Isn’t it joking ?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>I hugged his body and kissed. His rips tasted sugar, and cheeks dyed by his blood. </p><p> After 4 years, now, I’m sitting on the lakeside and remind of days with him. Gang bang to him and lunch by bad boys forced my first love, but I could see him again on the Internet. The girl loves him one-snidely helped to upload the video letter from him to me. </p><p> He seemed to cut his arms and bandage dyed by blood were painful in my mind. He told me with his tears.<br/>“I have the person lovely. I can’t have seen for 4 years, but I recognize him only my lover...Manatsu, hit me a lot in your mind if this annoys you. I have been worried by not saying what I wanna say, thank you...and Good bye.”<br/> I cried when I watched the video and I decided to contact with him. After the girl upload told my LINE account, he sent message. </p><p> I was feeling like in the heaven. During message and calling, I asked him why do people like “love and peace” were warlike. He answered, “they just can’t think about why they can live peacefully in the land.”<br/> I wanna touch his cheeks, rips and painful arms and I decided to go to him. My daddy got angry when I told that but now he says nothing. After 5 days, summer vacation starts and I go to him then. I wonder if he forgive me couldn’t him. Although, I wish I could spend time with him until each die.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>